Green Eyes
by NotYourDamsel
Summary: [SI/OC] Tamashii Inko was a sweet little girl. With a soft-spoken voice, a kind smile that lights up the world, and impeccable manners, it's no wonder she's hailed as a Yamato Nadeshiko and perfect wife material. But Inko isn't all she seems, not one bit. After all, who can confidently say they have memories from a past life and was previously a guy? (S)He can.


**Summary: **Tamashii Inko was a sweet little girl. With a soft-spoken voice, a kind smile that lights up the world, and impeccable manners, it's no wonder she's hailed as a Yamato Nadeshiko and perfect wife material. But Inko isn't all she seems, not one bit. After all, who can confidently say they have memories from a past life and was previously a guy? (S)He can.

**Warnings: **Genderbend, Identity Crisis, Gender Crisis, AU, BAMF!Inko, Male OC-Insert, Mitsuki's Shenanigans, Katsuki's Shenanigans, Dork Alert, Het, Slash(?), Mitsuki has Zero Chill, Kind of!Fix-it, Send Aizawa Help, etc.

**Disclaimer: **If I owned BNHA, Todoroki would end up with Izuku, Kirishima would end up with Bakugo, Tamaki would end up with Mirio, Aizawa would end up with Present Mic, and Shigaraki would end up with Dabi. And it'll have lots, and lots of bloopers.

* * *

If anybody would ask the boys of Musutafu High who their ideal girlfriend was, or if anybody would ask the girls who their idol was, or even if anybody would ask the teachers and staff who their favorite student was, they would all say the same name:

Tamashii Inko.

She had plenty of titles, both official and not: Class Vice-President, Manager of the Fashion Club, Muse of the Classroom (and often the chosen one in pageants), Teacher's Pet, Honor Student, and many more.

It isn't surprising when one would meet her—her and her neatly done, green hair tied in a ponytail with a white ribbon, uniform complete, a kind smile on her face as she speaks in a soft voice only above a whisper.

The perfect Yamato Nadeshiko, and they adored her for it.

(They just didn't know her. Didn't care to _truly _see her for who she was.

Didn't bother asking her if she was alright)

* * *

.

Tamashii Inko isn't normal.

Who would be, if they had a mind like hers? One that was filled with almost two decades of memories so unlike the ones she had now—memories about a _boy _(not yet a man, not yet too old) in a world devoid of any Quirks.

It scared her, the first time. She was solving a simple mathematics problem in the speed of light, and only noticed the strangeness of it all when she could multiply and divide at the young age of five.

"_A genius_," they whispered. _"A prodigy,"_ said they.

But Inko was merely acting on her (his?) memories. Memories about a raven-haired boy with _greengreengreen _eyes and the brain of of someone twice his age.

_He_ was the **real **genius. Not her.

(Not her, not the fake. Not her, the perfect little doll—)

It got worse (better?) as she grew older, when she could control her emotions better and had the perfect mask in place.

(Because nobody believed her when she told them about the _dreamsmemorieslife_ she had, nodded and said they _understood _before leaving her with a therapist like she was _mad_.

She wasn't. She really, really wasn't.

But they didn't see it that way. So she plastered on a smile, answered the questions, and soon got 'better')

She didn't stumble when her class played soccer against the boys (the sun against his skin, sweat dripping from his forehead. A dash, a lunge, and—!), didn't falter when the teacher asked her to introduce herself in English ("My name is Ti—"), didn't shriek out in alarm when a centipede fell on her shoulder (he always wondered how something so small could sprout wings and _fly_—), didn't bat an eyelash from the catcalls she received (he merely snorted, and flipped them the bird. His friends laughed—), didn't hesitate in signing up for self-defense classes when her mother suggested it (the weight of a brown belt was heavier than he thought—), didn't flinch from the hulking thugs that surrounded her on her way home.

(A black panther tattooed on his shoulder, prowling and ready to strike—)

Because she was Tamashii Inko, and was also Timothy Davis.

(She's just not sure who she really is)

* * *

.

When Inko is eighteen, she wakes up feeling _wrongrightwrongright_ and to a body so (un)familiar to to her own.

A quick run to the bathroom confirmed that, yes, she does indeed have the genitals of a man, and that her chest and female genitals are _missing_.

(Inko wants to laugh because _of course this would happen_)

Then she (he? Should she-he call herself himself now—?) saw her reflection in the mirror just above the sink, and couldn't help bit _stare_.

Instead of a petite, heart-shaped face with small lips, a button nose and almond-shaped _greengreengreen _eyes, she saw a _man _(too old to be a boy, too _jaded _to be anything but) with a jawline that would become more pronounced as he grew older, moderately high cheekbones that gave him an aristrocatic look, lips thinner than ever and sharp, cat-like _greengreengreen _eyes—

She saw Timothy Davis, only with hair three shades darker than Inko's forest green, and he all but howls in _grief_.

(Because Timothy Davis died eighteen years-old too young, died leaving his sweet older sister and Golden Retriever who had just given birth and now _he'll never see them anymore_)

His (her? Does he even care at this point?) mother sees him at that state, obviously male and crying on the tiled floor with green locks borderlining on black covering his back and face, shoulders shaking and murmuring apologies in a language that vaguely sounded English.

As soon as he collects him(her?)self, his mother bullies him into his father's clothes and drives them both to the nearest clinic.

* * *

.

"While not unusual, your daughter seems to have two Quirks. The second which has only shown up recently due to her body's activities."

Furrowing her eyebrows, Tamashii Haru asks the doctor, a hand over her daughter's (son's?) in an attempt to ground the still unresponsive teen, "What do you mean, 'body's activites'?"

The doctor frowns thoughtfully, as if looking for the right things to say. He glances at his patient (slouched back, loosened shoulders and head bowed with his eyes worryingly dull), and steels himself for the conversation that was to come.

"Your daughter's first Quirk attracts small objects, right?" At Haru's nod, he continued. "Most people with telekinetic powers have their brains wired differently—to their body systems and to their surroundings." He took a pen from his pocket, one that had multiple colors, and held it up for both to see. "For example: this pen is the body, and the black ink is your daughter's first Quirk." He pushes the black section down, and the tip shows itself from the action. "When your daughter is using her first Quirk, she uses the black ink—her telekinetic powers—which is wired directly to her brain and the magnetic force around her. Because of this, her body is more susceptible to radioactive waves and the like, and has more ease in pulling smaller objects to her due to less discomfort."

He pushes the red section down next, and was mildly relieved to note that the dual-Quirk used was paying attention. "Now, this is the trick part. Most people with two Quirks are either complementary—like lightning and water—or opposites—like earth and wind. If the person's case is the former, then they have two sets of nervous systems: one for the lightning to pass, usually from the brain to the nerves, and one for the water, usually from the lungs or digestive system. Though it also depends on _how _the individual summons their elements.

"If the case is the latter, then they either have: one entirely different body system to serve house Quirks at the same time, or two different body systems in one body. Unlike the complementary elements, which have two different sets of systems, opposite elements are more likely to mesh badly if the user would continually switch between the two elements, resulting to internal organ failure or other fatal technicalities, hence the difference."

The doctor took a moment to drink from his water bottle, and watched as the mother-and-daughter duo processed the information dump he gave. Seeing the matriarch's nod, and the daughter's slowly brightening eyes, he continued,

"In your daughter's case, however, she has _two different bodies _for each gender. There was little to _zero _signs of her male body having the general telekinetic wiring in his brain or nerves, which means the gender-switching is actually the _male body's __**Quirk**_, while the telekinesis Quirk is your _daughter's_. Leading me to believe that, instead of, having _two Quirks_, Tamashii Inko-_san_ has _two bodies _with a _Quirk each _instead."

The silence that followed his conclusion was still, still enough that one could hear a pin drop.

"So you mean—" Inko (Timothy?) started, voice a startling baritone compared to her usual gentle melody, and cleared his (her?) throat before finishing, "—you mean that I have two persons in one body?"

The doctor raised an eyebrow at the patient's choice of words, but agreed nonetheless. "More like you can switch between two bodies at will, but yes. Two individual in one body is the general explanation of your current state."

Inko-Timothy released a heavy sigh, and she-he croaked out a hoarse, "I see, thank you."

The doctor smiled.

"Does this mean that we have to register this Quirk? Or rather, her state?" Haru asked, and the doctor pursed his lips before taking out a form from his desk.

"Quirk Laws state that: _'Any individual with a Quirk or more must register themselves and their abilities to become a legal citizen in any part of a country'_. In Inko-_san'_s case, she has to register a whole new other individual for her male persona, and put down the gender-switching Quirk there. Though, it's up to you whether you want to make the connection between the two visible or not."

Haru glances at her daughter, and isn't surprised to see her already writing down the needed information at the slip of paper that would bring a person to life.

A few minutes later, and with the form in the doctor's hands, they leave with gratitude evident in their faces and Inko back into her former body.

The doctor grins back, happy to have helped such an interesting case, and it only widens at what he read:

—

**Name: **Aito Isao

**Age: **18 y/o

**DOB: **November 2, 19XX

**Height: **5'7"

**Weight: **55 kg

**Quirk(s): **Gender Switch

_The ability to switch genders in command_

**Family(ies):**

**Tamashii Kinkaku **(uncle)

**Tamashii (nee Aito) Haru **(aunt)

**Tamashii Inko **(cousin)

—

* * *

.

After an abrupt whirlwind of shopping for clothes and male necessities, Inko finds herself back in the bathroom connected to her room, and looks at her reflection once more.

He wasn't exactly Timothy Davis, not without his dark hair and tanned skin, or the mole underneath his left eye and the scar on his collarbone that weren't there anymore.

No, he was Aito Isao now—cousin of Tamashii Inko, recent orphan to an unfortunate car crash that took away his parents' lives.

(The smell of smoke and sulfur suffocated him, the heat making tears gather in his eyes as he futilely tried to escape the burning vehicle. He tried calling out for his sister—_her name was Annalisze, Annalisze Davis_—tried telling her to _wake up and get out of here before_—)

Inko smiled, a pathetic little thing, but a smile still.

Isao smiled back, and his _greengreengreen _eyes aren't so dull anymore.

* * *

**.**

**A/N: Yessss, finally managed to type this monster out of my head!**

**I've always wondered **_**how **_**Todoroki could use both Quirks at the same time, which brings to my pseudo-science explanation that I came out on the whim. I find it surprisingly understandable though, but don't hesitate to PM me if you have any clarifications!**

**Regarding the other characters in Inko's age, Wiki says that Masaru is 42 y/o to Inko's 41, making them just a year apart. While Mitsuki's age is, shockingly, 38, making her four and three years younger than them both, respectively. Like, whoah. And Aizawa is 30-31, making him at least a **_**decade **_**younger than Inko, which makes my plotbunnies go rabid because **_**ideas**_**.**

**Also, if you want to see more of my BNHA fanfics, search me up on . I'm still not sure if I'll be transferring some of my fics here, though.**

**Anyways, reviews (both bad and good) are welcome! As well as constructive criticism!**

**Tamashii – soul (Jap.)**

**Isao – honor, merit (Jap.)**

**Aito – soar/fly, sea/ocean (Jap.)**

**Timothy – honor, honoring God (Grk.)**

**Davis – beloved (Wlsh.)**


End file.
